


SS Andrea Doria - 26 July 1956

by J_Flattermann



Series: Tormented Souls [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Historical Inaccuracy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann





	SS Andrea Doria - 26 July 1956

[](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/952/955674)   
  
**Tormented Souls [Chapter 5]  
SS Andrea Doria - 26 July 1956**

Pairing: Sean/Viggo  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: PG-16 for gore  
Word count: 800  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction.  
A/N: The author is not claiming any authenticity of the historic events around the sinking of the Andrea Doria in 1956  
Summary: On board the MS Stockholm iv after the collision Boatswain Viggo Mortensen finds a strange injured passenger, who doesn't belong on board.

Written on request of  bluegerl   who asked for more "Tormented Souls".

 

  
  
  
  


For the first time Viggo was thankful that he had been working. He was sure that he owed his life this fact. For his quarters were located in the now crushed bow of the MS Stockholm after her collision with the SS Andrea Doria.

The collision had killed three crew members instantaneously and left two others in critical condition with injuries they most likely wouldn't survive.

Viggo himself had been hurled from his post on impact. Now on deck he stumbled to his feet. 

All around him there was havoc as the ship, still the crew tried to maintain calm as they carefully steered the ship backward to come clean away from the body of the SS Andrea Doria they had hit almost mid-ship. At the same time several rescue missions were running to see to the victims of their own as well as of the other vessel.

People rushed past Viggo not acknowledging his presence, but that was no worry to him as he knew that in such a situation of emergency every member of the crew had their duties to see to.

Viggo too had his orders, no need to be told as they were all well drilled regularly to cope with emergency situations. So he turned to go back to his emergency station when he bumped into a young man.

Viggo knew who belonged on his ship and therefore immediately identified this young man as neither one of the crew nor passengers. Somehow he must be from the vessel they had collided with. 

The young man with his ash blond hair and bright green eyes shouldn't be aboard the Stockholm. Viggo moved towards him. As he closed in, he noticed the nasty gash on the right side of the young man's head.

"HEY, you better sit down." He addressed the stranger and rushed to assist the young man doing so. "What's our name?" 

The young man stared at Viggo confused, but managed to whisper "Sean."

Viggo gently directed him to his sitting position by the wall of the deck's building to support his sitting position on the back.

"My name is Viggo. Viggo Mortensen. I'm Boatswain on board the MS Stockholm. That's were you are, Shaun. The MS Stockholm."

Sean didn't react or reply but still stared at Viggo rather confused.

This didn't bother Viggo as the young man had received a nasty blow to the head. He looked around for orientation. Viggo looked around, searching.  _'Where was the next first aid kit?'_  


  
There were shouts all around them and there seemed a fight going on. From the shouting of his fellow crew members Viggo understood that the first three lifeboats that had arrived from the sinking liner had arrived with crew members inside only. Not one passenger had been amongst them and that had enraged the crew on the Stockholm. However the fight was soon broken up and there was no reason for him to intervene.

Viggo walked further sternward towards the wall mounted first aid kit. Took it off the wall and turned around. He was staring into the face of the young man called Sean.

"You should have stayed seated." Viggo said without making it sound to harsh. "But as you are up on your feet we can as well go to the sick bay and treat your wounds properly.

They walked down two decks and then followed a long corridor, over several sills of watertight doors and around two corners before reaching the door to the sick bay.

The room was filled with injured people, however Viggo managed to find a corner for them. 

On the way Viggo helped himself to the necessary bandages before making their way through the cramped room to take their spot.

"Thank you for helping me." Sean said to him.

"Oh, that's all right." Viggo replied and smiled at the young man, whom he found very attractive.

"I only fear," Sean continued, "you will not be able to, it's a little too late for that."

"What makes you say that?" Viggo asked. Now it was his turn to be puzzled.

Sean, however, just smiled at him and then pointed past Viggo towards the wall.

Viggo turned around and came face to face with a mirror.

Out of the mirror two waxen faces stared back at him with cracked open skulls from which pale pink fluid dripped.

"OH!" Viggo said astonished.

Sean's face in the mirror broke into a broader smile which despite his unnatural paleness lit up his face.

Viggo felt Sean's arms wrapping themselves around his body, both still staring into the mirror.

"Never mind," Sean said sweetly, "I am glad that it was you who found me."

Viggo smiled back and then placed his hand into the outstretched hand of Sean and followed.

  



End file.
